Between Heaven and Hell
by alena-chan
Summary: Love, Lust, Romance, Courage... a look through the eyes of Raven and Robin... [A collection of poems...]
1. Me

_**A/N: **I decided to put back up my poems… although my poems weren't liked much… anyway… I hope you enjoy this poem… I think it's easy to guess from whose point the poem is…_

_

* * *

_

_Dedicated to _**_And FOREVER_**_, because she encouraged me to post my poems and because she likes my poems so much… I hope you like this little poem…_

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: The Teen Titans…? Not mine…_

_

* * *

_

_Enjoy…!_

_

* * *

_

_**  
**_

_**Me**_

Different faces

Of the same person

One is cruel

The other indifferent

One hates life

The other struggles through it

One is selfish

The other is selfless...

How can it be so difficult

To find what one is searching for?

It is often my fault

My pain

My tears

That ends the day

You mock me

Scorn me

Hate me

Make me

How hard do I have to try

To turn out so different?

Can I achieve what I hope?

That I won't be as selfish

Cruel

Petty

Two-faced

Vindictive

Abusive

Betrayer

That you have become

How much harder do I have to try?

To be so different from you?

I don't want to be alone

Any more than you do

But I won't let myself

Settle

I'd rather be alone

Forever

Than be what you have shown me

You are

I'd rather endure the loneliness

The rest of my life

Then turn out like you

I'd rather spend eternity

Fighting against

Being

Just Like You

I'd rather die

Then hurt those I love

As much as you do

I'd rather be

Someone I can be proud of

One that forgives

Learns

Cares

Loves

I'd rather be alone

I'd rather be shy

I'd rather be tired

I'd rather be silly

I'd rather be content

Then be so hateful

As you have shown me

You can be.

I'd rather reach

For difference

I'd rather be me

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: **I wish everybody a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwaanza and happy and wonderful holidays…_

_Love you all…_

_Take care and be safe…_

_Alena_


	2. A Summer And A Year

_**A/N: **Finally, I managed to upload another poem. It's from Robin's P.O.V. and directed at Raven. _

_It's up to you guys how you want to interpret it… all I can say is that you shouldn't take everything literally, but try to look behind the words._

_Not my best poem, but I still like it…_

_

* * *

_

_Dedicated to everyone who had reviewed for the last poem. You guys are all so awesome!_

_

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**  
**_

_**A Summer And A Year**_

_****__**  
**_

Your voice a summer breeze, my dear,  
Bending down my sorrows,  
Blowing out my last dark fear  
Of losing you the morrow.

I'm not afraid of any autumn –  
Not afraid of muddy leaves.  
The undergrowth we will be caught in  
Will keep us from the outer grieves.

I don't fear the winter breathe  
I don't fear snowy storm.  
For anything that lies beneath  
Is covered – not forlorn.

I like the waking spring detecting  
Our love that's evergreen.  
I love it for it's not neglecting:  
We deserve the sunshine's sheen.

And yet again it's summertime  
- Returning warm and flourishing -  
And flourishes upon the limes  
Declare us lovers kissing.

Tonight I dreamed of you, my sweet  
And couldn't come to sleep.  
The way I chose was desert's path  
And I got in to deep.  
Crevices on my way to steep  
I fall in every time I stumble.  
Digging hard my hands get numb,  
My mind erased, my heart's a dumb  
Until I see a daffodil  
And all my senses - standing still –  
Grope for you in a sudden thrill.  
And who else could it have been but you  
For who else makes my cold blood stew?  
Your leaves lush  
Despite the drought so rude.  
Your side could crush  
My solid solitude.  
Your proud light feathery white wrath  
Is swinging gently in the breeze.  
No other power but love and sleep  
Could invent nonsensical things like these.

* * *

_**A/N:**__Thanks for reading and it would make me more than happy if you would leave me a little comment and tell me how you liked it._

_Until next time…_

_Alena_


End file.
